


Obsessive (GeorgeNotFound x Reader)

by bakerias



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft youtube
Genre: Bold Reader, Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Gender Neutral, I don't know what else to put here, Implied Sexual Content, Other, POV First Person, Possessive Georgenotfound, Secret Relationship, Secret Relationship with GeorgeNotFound, Third Wheel Dream, ayo i really suggest reading this if you like georgenotfound lmao, ayo the reader is confident, daily updates, dream is your best friend, flustered reader, georgenotfound is your boyfriend in this, georgenotfound simps read this, georgenotfound x reader - Freeform, i made dream really annoying, literally anyone can read this lol, these tags are so hard bruh, you play minecraft with the dreamsmp in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerias/pseuds/bakerias
Summary: Y/N's obsession with GeorgeNotFound is revealed, leaving George intrigued with how far he can take it with them. What happens when Dream gets in the way of their relationship?
Relationships: georgenotfound/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1 - Guilty Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now don't you dare tell anyone, especially George. I swear to god Dream, I'll get rid of your last canon life." I threatened, sarcastically.
> 
> Dream reveals one of Y/N's guiltiest pleasures, leading George to become curious about their feelings.

The giggles of Karl and the tea kettle laugh of Dream were the only things I could hear from my white, bulky headphones. My eyes stared straight at my monitor, which displayed the items the two men lost from their in-game death. We were in the Nether, and a few Pigmen got the best of them. George's character crouched next to mine, looking up at me. I turned my character to face his, as our pixels made eye contact. I smiled at this mannerism, as the red light of the surrounding Nether slightly glowed on my face.

"You're dog water! You're literally dog water, Dream!" Karl managed to spit out in his fit of laughter.

"Oh, come on now." Dream sighed, coming down from his giggle high.

"So, lovebirds, are you guys gonna say anything?" 

I shook my head slightly, snapping out of my daze. I didn't realize that George and I had been in this state for the amount of time we were. In fact, it was enough time for Dream and Karl to get back to us after their tragedy. George released the Shift button, putting his character back in a standing position. He turned his character away from mine leading me to do the same. There was a moment of awkward silence, as neither of us could decide who would get the first word.

"Sorry, we had a... staring contest." George mumbled, trying to cover up what had just happened. 

This only sparked continued laughter in the call. George and I still remained silent, as laughing in this situation seemed too awkward. George and I also weren't too interested in laughing often. We are quite the emotionless beings, to say the least. After a few moments, Dream and Karl came down from their second laughing spree. They adjusted themselves in their seat, which their microphones managed to pick up. 

"You guys have got to be in love with each other." Dream teased. 

"Listen, clay balls, I don't know what kind of fanfiction you've been reading lately, but not everyone who has close moments are in love with each other. Get a life, freak." I clapped back at him, a sinister smirk creeping onto my face.

"Uhh, since when do I read fanfiction? Last time I checked, the only person with their Wattpad library filled up with GeorgeNotFound x Reader stories are you, pal." 

I let out an overexaggerated gasp at the statement. I placed my hands on my face, dragging them down as I sighed sarcastically. A memory slipped into my current train of thought, the memory of when I showed Dream my Wattpad library.

* * *

**FLASHBACK - 02/03/2021**

_a DM voice call with dream_

"Alright, truth or dare, Y/N?" Dream smiled, coming down from his adrenaline rush after finishing his dare. 

"Mmmm, dare." I snickered.

"I dare you to tell me the last fanfiction you read."

"I don't read those! Who the hell do you think I am? A twelve year old fangirl?"

"Just admit it. A twelve year old fangirl wouldn't be so defensive about what they just read, so you're definitely hiding something. Come on, spit it out."

I laughed nervously, realizing that I was pretty much fucked. I sighed, opening a new Chrome tab and typing in "wattpad.com". I logged in to my account and opened my library, which rested my fine collection of GeorgeNotFound fanfiction, written by someone in an English class no higher than ninth grade. I looked at the title of the one I had most recently saved to it and inhaled, getting ready to reveal one of my guiltiest pleasures. 

"GeorgeNotFound x Reader oneshots, by GeorgeNotFoundFan1 on Wattpad." I chuckled, as a slight flush of embarrassment placed itself on my face.

My statement managed to earn a laugh from Dream. He remained laughing for a few minutes, occasionally inhaling to have enough air to continue. He eventually came down from this trip, and let out a few giggles before finally containing himself. 

"Oh my god, how often do you read them?" He questioned, his voice still laced with euphoria.

"This was supposed to be truth or dare, not spill all our secrets." I replied.

"Quit being so stubborn, just say it!"

"I'll send you a screenshot." 

I pressed a few buttons on my keyboard which triggered a screenshot function on my computer. I dragged my cursor from corner to corner, getting the perfect fit for a screenshot. The frame contained multiple stories about George, enough to make me feel embarrassed about something so small. I released my finger from the mouse, getting the screenshot. I pasted it into Discord, hitting enter as soon as it popped up.

"Now don't you dare tell anyone, especially George. I swear to god Dream, I'll get rid of your last canon life." I threatened, sarcastically.

He went back to his laughing high. His kettle-like laugh was contagious, causing me to join him in on the chuckling. We remained in this state for a while, until we eventually came down from our fit, letting out a few "oh my god"s and "damn"s. 

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Y/N, you actually read fanfiction about George?" Karl giggled in disbelief. 

I stayed silent, choosing to ignore the boy. The giggling continued, which lead me to placing my cursor on the mute button and muting my microphone. I didn't want to deal with having to explain this to anyone, especially in front of George. Dream inhaled, then went silent again. I heard a few clicks coming from his mic, which soon became the only thing I could hear from the call. George and Karl remained completely silent, waiting for the next action. The clicking eventually turned into a few taps of a keyboard. My hands covered my face, knowing what was going to come next.

The exact picture of my Wattpad library I had sent to Dream popped up in the group chat. My hands covered my face in disbelief. Karl and Dream went back into their fit of laughter, George joining in as well. I sighed, deciding to not say a word until I was meant to. The laughing continued for a few moments, but then faded to silence.

"We'll give the two lovers some time alone." Karl mocked, leaving the call, causing Dream to do the same.

The silence between George and I was excruciating. It was loud and painful. I moved my hands from my face and used my left hand to unmute my microphone. The red muted microphone icon quickly faded from my profile picture, as a green ring appeared around it. I inhaled loudly, getting ready to explain myself to George. 

"I promise you, it's for the hell of it. I'm not being seriou-" I scrambled, embarrassed, wondering what he was thinking.

"It's fine, Y/N, all good." He muttered, as relaxed as possible.

"Are you sure? That's literally creepy as hell."

"Nah, it's fine. The fans do it all the time."

There was a slight pause, which was quickly ended by a small fuz, signaling that George had come closer to his microphone.

"It's actually quite flattering, the idea of you getting butterflies just by seeing words that describe me on your screen. The idea of you fantasizing about me is just, amazing. So tell me how you really feel, Y/N. Don't be shy." He confidently stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.2k words lol!
> 
> i'll try to update this daily but i have a tendency to lose motivation very easily
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter =D


	2. Chapter 2 - Cards on The Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "George is not who you think he is."
> 
> Dream reveals the truth about George, showing how he has different plans for how he's going to treat Y/N.

"It's actually quite flattering, the idea of you getting butterflies just by seeing words that describe me on your screen. The idea of you fantasizing about me is just, amazing. So tell me how you really feel, Y/N. Don't be shy." He confidently stated.

* * *

I inhaled sharply, trying to process what I had just heard. My thoughts raced as I tried to come up with a response. I heard a light hum release from George's mouth, signifying that he was awaiting a response. I let out a shuddered breath and began to speak.

"George, I love you, I do. I just don't really know how to tell you, you know? I've never really confessed to any of my crushes before, so I guess I have a hard time with it." I spit out, completely losing control of what I was saying.

"You're sure it's just a crush, Y/N? You seem awfully obsessed with me." George questioned, smirking

"I know, that's just one of the things I do when I fall in lo- develop a crush on someone."

The call went completely silent. We both contemplated what to say next, or at least it seemed that way. I decided that it was his turn to continue the conversation, so I placed my elbows on my desk and rested my chin on them, anticipating a response from George.

"You're.. in love with me?" His now higher-pitched, confused voice asked.

"No, well, maybe."

"Oh." He mumbled.

There was another pause, leaving the voice call silent. I knew I had to get the next word, and this time, I actually had a response prepared. I inhaled slowly, getting ready to slightly explain myself to the boy.

"I'm sorry, George, I really am. I get obsessed with people so easily, it's bad. I'm still figuring out my feelings for you." I sighed, relieved to finally get my thoughts off my chest.

"It's okay, Y/N. Take as much time as you need." He murmured, his voice soft and sympathetic.

"On that note, I'm gonna leave. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Y/N. Love you."

I moved my cursor to the red button, leaving the call. George did the same shortly after. I turned off my computer and walked away from my desk. I sat down on my bed and changed my LED lights to purple.

George's "love you" lingered in my head, repeating endlessly. I wonder if he meant it, or if he was just saying it for the hell of it. Two words, seven letters. Two words, seven letters. Two words, seven letters. Two words, seven letters. I repeated that until I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**DISCORD - dumbasses gc**

George: y'all up? 😳

Dream: yeah

Karl: yup

George: basically y/n confessed their feelings to me a little ago, idk what to do

Dream: what do you think you should do?

George: i don't know, they said they're obsessed with me and i wanna see how far i can take it with them

Dream: please be careful george, their emotions aren't yours to play with

George: that's not what i'm intending to do, i just wanna see if they truly love me

Dream: don't do it, please george, it's not worth it

George: i'll do whatever i want

**END OF MESSAGES**

* * *

My phone rung it's usual ringtone. My eyes slowly opened as I grabbed it from next to me. I could barely read the name, so I just swiped to accept it. I sat up and noticed who's call I had accepted: Clay's.

"Hey Y/N, are you sitting down right now?" The boy questioned, sounding concerned.

"Uhh yeah, why do you ask?" I responded, my voice laced with exhaustion.

"I have to tell you something. Uh, I know it's late, but this is important."

"Oh shit, Clay, are you confessing your feelings to me?"

"No, not at all. Not even close to that."

He paused before he continued.

"George is not who you think he is."

"What do you mean?" I asked, nervous for what his response may be.

"He's gonna break your heart. I don't know how else to say it, Y/N."

"What?"

"He's.. check the Dumbasses group on Discord, you'll get a better explanation from looking at that."

I pressed the home button, which revealed my home screen. I tapped on the Discord app icon and opened the group chat immediately. My eyes, which were heavy because of exhaustion, scanned across the screen, reading the messages.

_i wanna see how far i can take it with her..._

_i just wanna see if she truly loves me..._

_ill do whatever i want..._

I sighed, closing Discord. I went back to the call and inhaled, preparing to speak.

"I appreciate you caring, Clay, but I can handle this myself. I'll be safe, I promise." I reassured him.

"Okay, well, if you need anything, Karl and I are here for you." He replied.

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I ended the call and set my phone down. I just want this night to end already. I'm exhausted, I just need a break. I laid back down on my bed and instantly fell back to sleep. The messages repeated in my head endlessly as I remained in my slumber.

_i just wanna see if they truly love me..._

_i just wanna see if they truly love me..._

_i just wanna see if they truly love me..._

_i just wanna see if they truly love me..._

* * *

My eyes opened slowly as I began to wake up. I sat up on my bed and pushed myself off, setting both of my feet on my floor. I walked straight into my bathroom and splashed some water on my face. I fixed my hair a bit and made my way out of the bathroom to my bed. I grabbed my phone and unlocked it, opening Postmates and ordering an iced coffee from Dunkin'.

I then headed towards my dresser, which I opened and pulled a green Dream hoodie from the drawer. I pulled it over my head and approached my streaming desk, pulling the chair out and sitting down. I turned on my PC and monitors, adjusted a few display settings, and placed my white headphones over my head. I opened Discord and clicked on the Dumbasses groupchat.

The messages from George still stood on the screen. His desires to take control of my emotions and see how far he can take it with me, treating me like I'm some sort of game. I placed both of my hands over my face and sighed, then removed them shortly after. I set my fingers on my keyboard and began typing a message.

* * *

**DISCORD - dumbasses gc**

Y/N: i'm about to stream, does anyone wanna vc with me

Dream: i'd love to

George: sure

**END OF MESSAGES**

* * *

"Shit." I whispered.

George and Dream were both planning on joining a voice call with me, at the same time. I thought they were against each other right now, but I guess it's an exception. I muted my microphone as I watched Dream and George's icons pop into the call. I took a deep breath and waited for one of the boys to speak, as I knew it wasn't my place to give the first word.

"Uhh, hey, guys..." Dream mumbled, trying to stay as normal as possible.

"Hi." George replied.

"What are we going to do this stream? Minecraft?"

"Yeah, I think so, if you're okay with that." I replied, smiling.

"Okay, I'm cool with that."

"Great, I'll get my stream ready."

I clicked a few buttons, typed a few letters, and eventually had my stream completely set up. I began my stream and waved at my fans, greeting everyone as the viewers poured in. The chat filled up with messages talking about the Dream hoodie I wore. Dream and George both remained silent as I waited a few minutes to make sure everyone got the notification that I was streaming. I heard an inhale come from the Discord call.

"Hey, Y/N, can we move into a private call real quick?" George asked, sounding like he had zero mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip the postmates dude
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this =D 
> 
> thank you for the guest who gave the kudos!! <3
> 
> i will try to update this daily! i have the next chapter in the works already =)


	3. Chapter 3 - Don't Count Your Chickens Before They Hatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought you had feelings for me, Y/N. What's with the Dream hoodie? What are you and Dream?" George questioned, his voice laced with anger.
> 
> George's feelings for Y/N are put to the test. How far will he go to prove his love to Y/N, regardless of any obstacles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y/n will be called darling in this chapter, so if you are uncomfortable with that, i apologize!
> 
> also, thank you for the 6 kudos and the (almost) 100 hits! =D

"Hey, Y/N, can we move into a private call real quick?" George asked, sounding like he had zero mercy. 

* * *

"Yeah, uh, of course. One second." I replied, nervously. 

I opened Streamlabs OBS and switched my screen to my Be Right Back display. I took a quick glimpse at the chat before muting my mic, it was filled with curious fans eager to hear our conversation. I smiled, then sighed at the sight. 

I look away and leave the call in the group chat, then click on my DMs with George and tap the phone icon in the upper right corner, calling him. He answers it instantly. I watch his avatar pop into the call right next to mine. His icon lights up a green ring as he inhales. 

"I thought you had feelings for me, Y/N. What's with the Dream hoodie? What are you and Dream?" George questioned, his voice laced with anger. 

"Do you even listen to me? I told you that I was still figuring out my feelings. I'm not dealing with this bullshit, George." I snapped. 

"It's not bullshit, I'm just insecure. I'm... sorry." His voice was now lower and quieter. 

"It's fine, I get that. I'm insecure myself." 

"Maybe we can be insecure together."

I bursted out laughing at the cheesy statement. There's no way this man is being serious. George hummed and then began laughing with me. At this point, it was just endless, ear-hurting laughter. We stayed in this state for a few more moments then faded back to our normal, mellow selves. 

"So are we... cool now?" I asked, smiling into my microphone. 

"Yeah, I guess." He responded. 

"Good, uh, good." 

I left the call and clicked the Dumbasses group chat, joining the call. Dream's microphone was still unmuted, but the only thing I could hear was the sound of his slow breathing and fingers hitting his keyboard. I opened Streamlabs OBS and switched my stream back to my webcam. George then joined the call. 

"Sorry about that chat, George and I had a super secret detective discussion." I smiled, looking up at my webcam. 

The chat went crazy. From what I could see, it was mainly smirking emotes and "OOOOO"s. I let out a giggle, then inhaled to continue talking. 

"Today, I'll just be chilling on the SMP with Dream and George. We might build a house together, perhaps?" 

"We should build a mushroom house." George suggested. 

"No, we should build a house shaped like GeorgeNotFound's ass, flat." Dream teased, causing George to sigh. 

"Shut up Dream, we all know I'm the one with the dumptruck." 

"No, it's me. I have the fattest dumptruck you'll ever see." 

"You're flat as hell." 

"If there's anyone in this call who has a dumptruck, it's definitely Y/N." 

Silence. Complete silence echoed through the call. I was waiting for someone to burst out laughing, but we all stayed quiet as we interpreted the words that just came out of Dream's mouth. The whole chat spammed "WHATDIDHESAYYYY", causing me to smile slightly. Suddenly, I heard a ring of a doorbell. 

"Be right back, that's probably my Postmates. Dream and George, entertain the stream, but behave!" I joked, getting up from my seat. 

* * *

"Okay, hey chat. Dream is gross. Get that trending." George giggled, spamming shift on his keyboard, crouching his character excessively.

"No, get Y/N x George trending!" Dream clapped back, sarcastically. 

"Dream is so jealous of Y/N and I, I swear." 

"I have no reason to be jealous of something that doesn't even exist."

"You're in denial."

"If it truly exists then call Y/N darling the rest of the stream."

"Bet."

* * *

I walked out of my stream room and approached the front door. I lived in an apartment, so the door wasn't too far from anything. I grabbed the cup of iced coffee that sat on the floor right outside of my apartment's entrance. I then closed and locked the door, walking right back to my stream room. I sat down and unmuted my microphone, placing the straw in the hole of the lid. I took a sip and then began to speak.

"I'm back, what'd I miss?" I grinned.

"Nothing important, darling." George replied, sounding completely natural.

"Simp."

"Are we going to build our house or what?" Dream questioned.

"Yeah, let's... get started. Does anyone have a Silk Touch pickaxe?" I said in response, weirded out from the petname.

"I don't, but we can go mining for one together, darling." George smirked.

"Okay, sure. Dream, you get wood and sand for glass and planks, George and I will go mining together." 

George began leading me towards a cave. I followed him. We walked around the Minecraft world for a while, until we eventually hit a good mining cave. It was a somewhat silent walk since the chemistry between us was intense. We took out our Diamond Pickaxes and began mining a few stone blocks. I heard a meow sound in my headphones, signifying that I received a donation. I moved my eyes over to my other monitor to read the donation.

" _y/n and george fave couple omg <3 can you say hi emily"_

"Hi Emily. Also, uh, George and I aren't-" I smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"We are dating, and yes, we're our own favorite couple as well." George interrupted.

"Fuck you!" I took out my Diamond Sword and hit him 5 times, killing him. He groaned.

"When? I'm free tonight." 

"You're always free. I'm not, though, I'm hanging out with your mom tonight."

"I'll join."

"Weirdchamp."

"Hey lovebirds." Dream teased, approaching our characters, who were deep into mining.

"Hey clay balls." I replied.

"Get the hell out of our cave, Dream! Can't you see we're in the middle of a date?" George snapped, hitting Dream with his Diamond Sword and killing him.

"Damn, sorry George. I was just going to ask what happened in that private call of yours, but I guess it's too personal to share, huh?"

"Not personal, it's just something you don't deserve to know."

"Y/N would tell me."

I sighed, the smile that stayed on my face most of the stream faded away. Dream knew exactly what he was doing to George. I could tell George was getting pissed, and he wasn't going to keep his cool for much longer. I opened Discord and deafened myself, getting ready to end the stream. I left the game and switched to my full-webcam screen on Streamlabs OBS. I grabbed my iced coffee and took a sip, then smiled at the camera.

"Well, since the two idiots can't stop drooling over me, I'm gonna end the stream. Thank you all so much for tuning in today!" I exclaimed, waving the audience goodbye.

I ended my stream and undeafened myself on Discord. The only thing I could hear was arguing between Dream and George about me. I dragged my palms from my forehead to then rest under my chin, holding my face up. I rubbed my fingers on my face, covering my eyes. I stayed completely silent while the two continued their useless conflict. I heard a ding, signifying that Dream had left the call. I inhaled slowly and heard George do the same.

"Y/N, I'm sorry, I am. Dream is just a creep. You don't like him though, right?" He questioned, sounding very concerned.

"No, I promise I don't like him. I won't tell him about the voice call either."

"Okay, great." He paused. "Anyways, I've been meaning to uh, ask; Do you want to be my significant other?" 


End file.
